Brushes are used for various purposes. Facial brushes often used by women and men to wash their face. Facial brushes can help improve skin tone, reduce breakouts and blemishes, and improve the application of moisturizers and crèmes. Cleaning brushes are used to clean in various environments including the home and office.
Currently there are rotating brushes, where the bristles rotate in a circular motion, to improve cleansing. Rotating bristles are useful to get the soap into the nooks and crannies of the user's face. They are also good for lathering soap.
There are also sonic brushes, in which have bristles that oscillate, rather than rotate. Sonic brushers are good at loosening embedded dirt and applying lotions.